Once Upon a Happily Ever After
by Just A Girl1550
Summary: Complete Mytho and Rue have invited Fakir and Ahiru to their castle for their wedding. When Ahiru meets her new dance teacher, will sparks fly? Will a certian someone come clean about his feelings, or get the girl of his dreams taken away from him? 3-shot
1. The Teacher

PRINCESS TUTU 

Once Upon a Happily Ever After

_Mukashi Mukashi_

_There was a Writer and a Princess- no, that's not right…._

_There was a Knight and a Girl - no that's not right either_

_Once upon a time, there was a Duck……….._

_Chapter 1: The Teacher (The End? Or the Beginning?)_

"What are you talking about!? Of course I am willing to help you! I would do anything to help Mytho!" That would be Fakir. Sometimes I think he takes protecting me a little too seriously, although as a Prince, I guess I have to be extra careful, and since I'm not, he does all of it for me.

The question that was asked was from Ahiru, she is no longer a duck, I have asked how, many times over, but no one seems to want to talk about it, including Fakir and Ahiru. And yes I do know, Ahiru and Princess Tutu are one and the same. To tell you the truth, it didn't really surprise me all that much.

Well anyway, back to my bickering friends.

"I only suggested that you help with the seating! Jezze! "I smiled, and Ahiru saw it. "What are YOU smiling about, Prince?"

Boy was SHE crabby today.

"Nothing Ahiru, nothing at all."

'_Although, you should be planning your own wedding not mine.' _I thought with another, slightly more evil smile.

I have been trying to get Ahiru and Fakir together ever since she was brought back to being a human, but they are always bickering about SOMETHING! Like my and Rue's wedding for example. They have been fighting about 'who gets to do this….' Or 'who gets to sit there……' It can get really frustrating!

"Let's go play-zura!" That was good ol' Uzura! (Who wasn't so little anymore…)

"Um, Uzura, I have to plan the wedding, but…. If you're good, later I'll show you the dance I was practicing!" Uzura's face lit up, and she nodded vigorously and ran out of the Hall.

"Now, as I was saying, I want the Hikamaru's over there at table 3, and the Higuirashi's over there at table 11, and are you even paying attention to me?" He had been.

For a while.

He was then just watching Ahiru run around and point to the placemats and tell him who was going to sit there, he seemed entranced by her movement, as if she was as graceful as she was when she was Princess Tutu.

Although, I must admit, she was getting VERY good at her dancing. Maybe practicing with Fakir helped a little. They always denied it, but everyone saw the smiles on their faces as they let their bodies move as one, we all just smiled and shrugged it off.

Well, everyone except me and Rue that is.

"Rue-chan? What ARE you doing?" Ahiru asked me, as I rummaged through my closet.

"Ahiru-chan, I'm going to find you a perfect dress for the wedding. Being the bride's maid is a very important job! You have to look your best, don't you?" I asked her, as she sat down, nodding fast.

'Ah! Here it is!' I watched Ahiru's face as she held the dress up to her body. She gasped and stepped back, holding it out in front of her.

"Oh! Rue-chan! I couldn't! It would bring up bad memories!" She looked at my face, and then she sighed, and continued. "Mytho doesn't know yet, how could I break it to him on his wedding day?"

I gave her a look of faint disbelief, she got it then.

"Oh, well I kinda knew he knew, but he never said anything!" She looked at her old Princess Tutu dress.

Sighing, she went into the bathroom and put it on, and put her hair up, she looked like Princess Tutu, but she still held some Ahiru in her.

I smiled and ushered her out.

Ahiru's P.O.V

I was walking out of Rue's room, to mine across the hall, when I ran straight into somebody; I fell over and didn't look up right away.

"Watch where you're going, baka! I was walking here!" I looked up, there was Fakir standing there, looking absolutely dumbfounded.

"Why are you wearing that?" His voice slightly cracked, and with slight horror, I guessed he was thinking something along the lines of Mythos losing his heart again.

"Oh, Rue-chan told me to put it on, I'm going to wear it for the wedding, what do you think?" His facial expression was slightly calmer, and he smiled.

"Baka, you shouldn't wear that." He told me bluntly, smirking slightly.

"WHAT! I will wear whatever I want to, you insufferable jerk!" I was only a _little _mad…..

"Well then, I have to go." And with that, Fakir left, leaving me on the floor, and still steaming.

"Fine then, you big jerk! Don't be a gentleman and help me off the floor!"

"May I be of service, my young lady?" I turned around to be greeted by a handsome boy about my age, he had black hair and the greenest eyes I had ever seen.

"Ano, um well not really, I mean well I was just trying to get my friend to apologize, but that will never happen, so no, sorry to have bothered you, I better get going."

'_Idiot! Stop yammering on about nothing!!'_

"Let me help you up, it's the least I can do." His voice was kind, and I felt as if I had heard it before.

"O-Ok, thanks. Hey, do you dance?"

'_WHERE DID THAT COME FROM??'_

"Actually, yes I do, why? Are you a dancer also?" I smiled and nodded, looking at him again, I saw that his face was almost perfect, and the way he held my hand when he helped me up, AH heaven, he was so gentle!

"I am improving a bit, but I'm still not very good. Oh, what's your name?"

"My name is Yuuki."

"So, are you new here? I haven't seen you around here these last few months." I was only a bit curious.

"Yes, I came with my parents, who are you here with?"

"Oh! Well, I'm Rue-chan's best friend, well I guess It's Princess Rue, but she's always Rue-chan to me, and oh, I'm sorry, I'm always blabbering…" Yuuki just shook his head with a smile.

"So you are Ahiru?" I nodded, and looked at him with the unasked question in my eyes. "The doorman and I were talking, and he said that you wouldn't mind having a dancing teacher." My whole face lit up with a smile and I nodded energetically, smiling.

"Yeah, would be willing to teach me? That would be so great! When can we start?" Maybe this time I can't be only a little excited……

"When you change, we can start right away." Yuuki said calmly, though he had a smile on his face.

"Ok!!" I jumped to my room, and changed into my leotard and put my hair up in a bun, and ran back out.

"I'm ready to learn sensei!!"

"Follow me then. We will be practicing in the gym, ok?" I nodded again and launched myself to the gym.

"Ok, Ahiru, you can do this, I trust you and I know you are ready, ok?" It had been three days after I had first met Yuuki and my dancing was so good that I almost cried when people started to talk about how well I was with him as my teacher.

The only person that didn't seem at all happy was Mytho…. I can't even begin to think why though. Fakir was also very distant. Same as Mytho, I couldn't fathom why he was acting like that.

"Ok, I'm ready!" He put his hands on my waist and lifted me up, as I arched my back and put my arms over my head. He spun slowly, and then put me down. He had a smile on his face, as did I.

"You did it! You were great!!"

"Thank-you, thank-you very much!" I bowed, and took Yuuki's hand as he spun me around, and dipped me down. I was about to get up, when Yuuki leaned forward and without much hesitation, pressed his lips to mine.


	2. Just a Kiss

_Mukashi Mukashi_

_There was a Writer and a Princess- no, that's not right…._

_There was a Knight and a Girl - no that's not right either_

_Once upon a time, there was a Duck……….._

_Chapter 2: JUST a kiss?_

"Fakir! Wait up!" I was running after Fakir after he walked in on me and Yuuki kissing. It hadn't meant anything, and Yuuki and I both knew it.

"Come on Fakir, it isn't what it looks like! It was- it was just congratulatory because of the move we did, please wait up!"

I was slightly out of breath, but I pushed myself faster and caught up to Fakir, and I moved in front of him, barring him from moving any farther.

"Get out of my way Ahiru." Fakir spoke through clenched teeth, and his anger barley in check.

"Please just hear me out." I knew I sounded desperate, but I didn't care. "Please." I added in a whisper. I knew that she would have a hard time convincing him that it wasn't anything serious, but I had to at least try.

"Why?" Such a simple question, but I knew the answer to this one, I took his cheek in my hands and cradled his head in front of me, smiling softly, and then I leaned down to his ear and said, my voice low and breathless.

"Because you know I care about you. Please. I promised that, when I was human, we would tell each other everything. Well, it is your choice to listen, but I want you to know that I didn't mean anything, it was just a- well a- it was just a kiss. Please believe me." By the time I was done, I was looking into his dark green eyes, and he into mine.

"Just a kiss huh? Well, what if I said this was JUST a kiss?" With a devilish smirk on his face, Fakir leaned over to me and pressed his lips to mine.

Oh. MY. GOD!!

His lips were soft and he pulled me closer to me and I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on tiptoe, him being at least a foot taller than me, and kissed him back.

His hands found my lower back and he slowly backed me into the nearest wall. He lifted me up and we had to break apart to get oxygen. I looked at him, he looked at me.

I smirked and pulled him in closer to me and this time, I started kissing him. He put his arms all around my waist and pulled me up to his body, I wrapped my legs around his waist and let him stand there, in the hall, where only two minutes ago, we were fighting. I sighed as his mouth, soft and warm, left mine, and as his gorgeous Green eyes looked down at me.

"Well, maybe that wasn't JUST a kiss… that was amazing." That was said in a whisper by Fakir. He had a blush to his face, and I was sure I did too.

**Sorry it took so long and it's so short, but I will be fixing that soon…. So please be patient!!**

**JustAGirl**


	3. Making out in the Hallway

**Okay guys, I think this is the last chapter, but I'll make it end nicely okay? I guess that they will just HAVE to get together, right?? ;) well read and review please? Reviews feed me:**

_Mukashi Mukashi_

_There was a Writer and a Princess- no, that's not right…._

_There was a Knight and a Girl - no that's not right either_

_Once upon a time, there was a Duck……….._

Chapter 3: The Consequences of Making-Out in the Hallway(Is Being Found Out)

"Ahiru? Fakir? What in the world are you two doing?!?!!?" I jumped away from Fakir as I heard Mytho and Rue come into the hallway where Fakir and I were currently prolonging our make-out session. I blushed scarlet, and looked at the ground, simultaneously scuffing my foot on the marble floor, I looked up at my friends through my bangs, and saw with surprise that they were giving each other knowing looks. I jerked my head up so quick I heard something pop, but I didn't care as heard the next words that were spoken to me.

"Wow, took you guys long enough, your guys' sexual tension was interrupting our screen time!" I looked at Fakir to see his face bright red with embarrassment, he also was looking down, and I smiled then returned my attention to the two people standing in front of me.

"Could you, you know, go away maybe?" Fakirs' voice startled me and I blushed at the meaning of the words, but two intruders in front of us just shook their heads and walked away, once again leaving us in the hallway, me staring awkwardly at the floor, while I assume Fakir was staring at me.

"Well, can we resume where we left off? Or do we have to have another disagreement for that to happen?" My head jerked up at his statement only to find him less than three inches from my face, grinning like a maniac as his lips descended onto mine with renewed vigor.

We stood like that for another ten minutes, alternately switching between kissing and resting our foreheads together to look in each other's eyes in silent communication. I broke apart with a lingering kiss and stared at him before finding my voice.

"I-I think I love you Fakir." My voice was a whisper and I had hoped he hadn't heard it, but by the tensing up in his arms that were wrapped around my waist. I tensed also, expecting to be yelled at, but was surprised when I heard his soft voice.

"I don't THINK I love you, Ahiru," I almost burst out in tears at this statement. "I DO love you, and I have waited my entire life for someone like you to come along. Don't you see? You are my world now, don't you ever forget that." That was the most words I had ever heard come out of his mouth. It was amazing, although not as amazing as the words themselves. I sighed and relaxed in his arms once more, burying my head in his shoulder, as I did so, I realized how tired I was, looking at the grandfather clock that was behind me, I saw it was almost eleven-thirty in the evening.

"Oh no! We're going to miss the rehearsal dinner! Come on, we have to hurry and get dressed!" Fakir was slightly dazed as we both started to run to our respective rooms to get changed.

Twenty minutes later the both of them stepped out of their rooms and right into each other.

Again.

"Ow!"

"Watch it!" Were heard simultaneously as both bodies fell to the floor. I looked up once again to yell, but stopped as I found myself centimeters from Fakirs' face. He smiled and let his lips fall to mine once again claiming my lips in a sweet kiss. I smiled into the kiss, sighing slightly and when he came up for air we both helped each other up from the cold tile floor.

And with that we both went to the rehearsal dinner of the new King and Queen.

And they lived Happily Ever After…. Once Upon a Time.


End file.
